Obvious Secret
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Es gibt Geheimnisse, die zu offensichtlich sind, um noch Geheim zu sein. Und dann gibt es einige Schnüffler, die jedes Geheimnis sofort aufdecken wollen. Blöd nur, wenn man da noch etwas verstecken will.


Obvious Secret

"Ich mag ihr Kleid…", sagte Penelope und sah auf den Bildschirm ihres Computers, auf welchem gerade die Aufzeichnung einer Überwachungskamera zu sehen war. Die Kamera filmte eigentlich einen Fußweg in der Nähe mehrerer Bankgebäude, allerdings reichte der Winkel auch aus, um einen Blick durch die großen Fenster in die beiden Etagen eines Ladens werfen zu können. Der Laden war gewissermaßen dreigeteilt. Unten war ein Cafe und oben gab es zwei Bücherabteilungen. In der einen gab es Bücher, welche man kaufen konnte, und in der anderen standen Bücher, welche man beim Kaffeetrinken lesen oder für eine Weile ausleihen konnte. Das Konzept schien aufzugehen, denn normalerweise war es in dem kleinen Laden immer sehr voll.  
Jetzt war es jedoch Abend und der Laden war dementsprechend leer. Nur zwei Personen befanden sich in dem Laden. Die Besitzerin, welche ein weißes, knielanges Sommerkleid mit bunten Schmetterlingen trug, und Reid, dessen Hände auf ihrer Hüfte lagen.

"Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, wie ausgerechnet Reid es geschafft hat, so eine Frau aufzureißen. Ich meine, schaut sie euch doch mal an.", sagte Morgan und schüttelte den Kopf. Hätte er eher von dieser Schönheit gewusst, wäre er wahrscheinlich selbst in das Café gegangen und hätte mit ihr geflirtet.  
"Aber wenigstens wissen wir, dass er nicht allein zuhause versauert, wenn Hotch ihn eher gehen lässt, wenn er mit seinen Fallakten schon eher fertig ist.", stellte jetzt Emily fest.

"Henry ist auch ganz begeistert von ihr.", sagte JJ schmunzelnd. "Sie hat doch auch diesen Blog, wo sie immer verschiedene Tiere vorstellt, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Smithsonian Zoo. Den einen Tag war Spence doch mit Henry im Zoo und dort sind die beiden ihr doch gaaanz zufällig begegnet. Seitdem ist Henry ganz begeistert von der Frau, die mehr weiß als sein Onkel Spencer.", erklärte sie und die anderen lachten.

"Was macht ihr denn alle hier?", ertönte Rossi's Stimme, als er Garcias Büro betrat. Dann sah er jedoch die Bilder der Überwachungskamera.  
"Spioniert ihr schon wieder Reid und seine Freundin aus?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er beobachtete, wie das Paar sich küsste. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er so eine Frau gefunden hat."  
"Es kommt auch auf die inneren Werte an!", warf Penelope jetzt ein und David lachte.  
"Glaub mir...sie ist ein wirklich netter Mensch."  
"Du hast sie schon einmal getroffen? Wann?!" Die technische Analystin konnte es nicht fassen. Da hatte er ihnen doch tatsächlich nichts erzählt.  
"Ich war neugierig und hab ihr Café oder ihre Bibliothek, oder was auch immer das sein soll, besucht. Sie macht einen wirklich guten Kaffee.", erklärte er leicht grinsend und sah wieder auf Garcias Computer.

Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Hotch trat in das, sowieso schon überfüllte, Büro. Als er auf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm warf, schüttelte er missbilligend den Kopf. "Wieso bin ich nicht überrascht?! Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, was Reid dazu zu sagen hätte, wenn er wüsste, dass ihr ihm nachspioniert. Wenigstens von dir hätte ich etwas anderes erwartet, Dave!"  
"Schau mich nicht so an. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie gut genug ist."  
"Sie ist eine nette Frau. Und ihr Kaffee ist ziemlich gut.", erklärte Hotch, bevor er das Büro mit einem leichten Grinsen verließ.

Später am Abend saß Callie an ihren Freund gekuschelt da. "Spencer...wir sollten es deinen Freunden wirklich sagen. Immerhin wollten wir ja eigentlich nur warten, bis wir sicher sind, dass es funktioniert."  
Spencer dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor er schließlich nickte. "In Ordnung. Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was sie sagen werden. Sie haben noch keine Ahnung.", grinste Reid, bevor er Callie küsste.

Sie kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, als sie auf einmal aufschreckte. Dieses Geräusch…  
Das hohe Summen konnte nur eine Mücke bedeuten. Augenblicklich war die Müdigkeit, welche langsam eingesetzt hatte, verschwunden und Callie sprang auf. Sie schloss sofort das Fenster, bevor sie sich im Zimmer umsah. Wo war dieses Vieh?

Reid hingegen beobachtete das ganze mit einem Grinsen. Er sagte schon gar nichts mehr dazu, da er wusste, dass es sowieso nichts brachte. Sobald Callie eine Mücke sah oder hörte, war es mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei. Sie würde sich erst wieder beruhigen, wenn sie das fliegende Insekt erledigt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen schüttelte er den Kopf und begann ebenfalls die Wände abzusuchen.  
"Weißt du...auch nach der ganzen Zeit verstehe ich immer noch nicht, warum du so verrückt wirst, wenn eine Mücke im Zimmer ist."  
"Mücken übertragen Krankheiten und ich habe keine Lust irgendein tropisches Fieber von einer eingeschleppten Mücke zu bekommen. Außerdem wirst du sowieso kaum gestochen, da du Blutgruppe A hast. Laut Statistik lieben sie Blut der Blutgruppe 0 und jetzt denk Mal nach, wer die hat…", sie zeigte ihm ihre Unterarme, auf denen man bereits einige ältere Stiche erkennen konnte.

Nachdem Callie schließlich die Mücke erwischt hatte, hatten sie den Rest des Abends wieder in Ruhe verbracht, bis sie schließlich ins Bett gegangen waren.  
Als Reid am nächsten Morgen jedoch erwachte, wusste er, was hier falsch war. Das Fenster, welches normalerweise geschlossen sein sollte, stand offen und die ganze Wärme, die unten von dem Straßenasphalt abstrahlte, gelangte so ins Schlafzimmer. Auch, dass Callie sich an ihn kuschelte, machte es nicht besser. Müde tastete er nach seiner Brille und nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, sah er auf den Wecker…6 Uhr.  
Gerade wollte er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf das Kissen fallen lassen, als sein Blick das Thermometer am Fenster streifte. 28°C...um sechs Uhr morgens! Das ging einfach zu weit.  
Mit einem Seufzen schloss er wieder die Augen. Er konnte es ja sowieso nicht ändern und vielleicht bekam er noch etwas Schlaf, bevor der Wecker klingeln würde.

"Ich glaube ich sterbe…", stöhnte Emily und ließ ihren Kopf auf den Schreibtisch knallen. Vor einer halben Stunde war die Klimaanlage im Gebäude ausgefallen und so langsam wurde es immer wärmer im Büro.  
"Das bezweifle ich. Dazu müsstest du größerer Hitze ausgesetzt sein und dürftest nichts mehr trinken.", erklärte Reid, der weiter seine Akten bearbeitete.  
"Wie hältst du das nur aus?", die Agentin hob ihren Kopf und sah zu Reid, den die Hitze nicht zu stören schien.  
"Vegas liegt in der Mojave-Wüste. Ich bin seit meiner Kindheit an solche Temperaturen gewöhnt.", erklärte Reid ihr. Das einzige, was ihn hier störte, war die Tatsache, dass sich die Temperaturen in der Nacht nicht weiter senkten. Da hatte Vegas den Vorteil. Nachts konnten die Temperaturen im Sommer schon mal bis 15 Grad fallen. Das vermisste er…

"Macht Schluss für heute…", sagte Hotch, der auf der Galerie erschien, eine Viertelstunde später. "Sie bekommen die Klimaanlage heute nicht mehr zum laufen und es wird zu warm."  
Emily sah überrascht zu dem Teamleiter. "Heißt das, dass wir nach Hause gehen können?"  
"Ja...Strauss hat ihr Okay gegeben.", erklärte der Profiler und verschwand in sein Büro um seine Sachen zu schnappen.  
Kaum, dass Hotch weg war, kam Garcia ins Büro gelaufen. "Meine Computer stehen kurz vor einem Hitzetod, genau wie ich. Wer von euch kommt mit einen Eiskaffee trinken?"  
"Bin dabei.", stimmte Prentiss sofort zu.  
"Wisst ihr...ich kenne da ein gutes Café…", sagte Reid und Garcia grinste.  
"Okay. Dann zeig uns diesen Platz, wo es die gekühlten Köstlichkeiten gibt!"

Eine Stunde später kam das Team schließlich vor Callie's Café an und betrat den Laden. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Runde, als sie merkten, dass hier die Klimaanlage noch funktionierte. Zielgerichtet führte Spencer seine Kollegen in den Cafebereich, wo sie einen großen Tisch fanden, als Callie auch schon erschien.  
"Hey…", begrüßte Callie das Team und sah dann zu Spencer.  
"Hey Callie…", erwiderte Reid und küsste sie kurz.  
Dann sah er zu seinen Freunden. "Leute, das ist Callie, meine Freundin…"  
"Wow, endlich. Und ich dachte schon, du gibst es nie zu.", sagte Morgan.

"Ihr habt es gewusst? Seit wann?!", wollte Reid wissen und die anderen verdrehten die Augen.  
"Als du mit Henry im Zoo warst und er dort auf dem Spielplatz war, hat er gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst hattet.", begann JJ.  
"Außerdem bist du in letzter Zeit viel besser gelaunt und ausgeschlafener bist du auch. Ich schätze, Callie weiß, wie sie dich davon abhält die ganze Nacht zu lesen.", setzte Emily hinzu.  
"Und dann noch etwas. Wenn wir wieder unterwegs sind, denk daran wenn du wieder die halbe Nacht mit Callie telefonierst, dass die meisten Wände Ohren haben und manche von uns ihren Schlaf brauchen.", sagte Morgan und dachte dabei an das ewige Gequatsche aus dem Nachbarzimmer.  
"Und Hotch und Rossi wissen es übrigens auch. Die beiden haben hier schon den Kaffee ausprobiert.", ergänzte Garcia noch, bevor sie grinste. "Oh, und ich mochte das Kleid, was du gestern an hättest."  
Callie sah sie überrascht an. "Wie…?"  
"Schätzchen, ich habe überall meine Augen…", erklärte Garcia und die anderen, welche das Video ebenfalls gesehen hatten, grinsten.

"Naja, wie dem auch sei...kannst du uns vielleicht fünf Eiskaffees bringen?", bat Spencer sie.  
"Klar, gerne. Wieso seid ihr eigentlich jetzt hier? Müsstet ihr nicht noch in Quantico über den Akten sitzen?"  
"Nein...wir haben frei. Die Klimaanlage hat den Geist aufgegeben."  
Callie lachte. "Ich bin sicher, die Hälfte der Stadt beneidet euch dafür.", stellte sie fest, bevor sie verschwand, um die Getränke zu holen.  
"Ich mag sie.", stellte Garcia fest und Reid grinste etwas.  
"Warte bis du ihren Kaffee probiert hast. Dann wirst du sie lieben…", sagte der Profiler und brachte seine Freunde damit zum Lachen.


End file.
